Some Personal Computers (PCs) such as laptops, notebooks, desktops, nettops, netbooks, or Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), for example, are available that receive digital television (DTV) signals. However, these systems typically need to incorporate digital television (DTV) silicon, hardware and/or software such as a radio front-end, a demodulator, a host interface chip, and software. Current solutions provide discrete DTV silicon integration in each platform. If both indoor and outdoor reception is implemented, the bill of material (BOM) cost for each platform added to the cost of the platform is significant (for example, $20 per platform). Additionally, in most currently available systems, only one channel may be viewed at a time.